wikikulturefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Before the Dawn:REDUX
Before the Dawn:Redux is a game created by rachjumper's team And it is a horror multi-player game.It has 3 main classes:heroes, slashers and survivors. How to win In Before the Dawn:Redux your main goal is to escape and/or survive.The game lasts 6 minutes (divided in 6 hours, each is 1 minute). If you are the slasher, your goal is to kill every survivor and the hero before they escape. If you don't kill everyone before 6AM,the win is still yours, but if at least one survivor escaped, then the survivors will win. There are many maps with different game modes, which will be listed down here. Maps and gamemodes In the intermission between two rounds, 3 maps will be randomly chosen and you will be able to choose one of the 3.Every map has 1 or 2 different game modes, and here is the list: REPAIR THE GENERATOR In this game mode, you will need to repair 6 generators located in the map. Once they are all repaired, you will need to find an exit and then escape. Maps which have this game mode are: -Graveyard, the biggest map of the game which contains a big church on the middle; -Campsite, which has a big building in the middle and some tents scattered around the map; -Revenant, which has a lake with a spaceship; -Block Out, which has no textures, with random trucks on fire; -Shipyard, which has a big ship on the middle and containers around the map REPAIR THE TRUCK This game mode requires you to collect pieces for a truck. These parts are: 5 gas cans 4 wheels An engine A steering wheel A key To collect them, you simply need to touch it.After you collect all of them, you will need to repair one of the two trucks. Maps with this game mode are: -Nightfall, inspired by rach's game, which has a playing area and some houses -Myre, the smallest map, with spikes that instantly kill you -Parking Lot,probably the hardest map to win, which has lots of cars -Murkwood, a big map inspired by Stranger Things -Bedroom, with toys scattered around the map, 2 monitors and a Sleeping Police Officer. CRAFT THE MASTER KEY In this game mode, you need to find 6 keys to get the master key fragments, which are inside chests. After you got all of the fragments, you need to go to one of the two crafting tables, then find the door and escape. Maps with this game mode are: -Asylum, also really big map with tho floors, divided in 3 parts by a garden; -Sewers, small map with toxic river that instantly kills you; -The Guest's house, confusing map with 3 floors and a basement. DEFEAT THE SLASHER In this game mode, you need to survive until 3AM,then you will be given the ability to decrease the slasher's health by standing near him.Everytime the slasher downs a survivor gets 10 hp, while if he kills a survivor he gets 50 hp. Maps with this game mode are: -Rooftops, which is composed by two rooftops connected by a yellow bridge; -Castle, really big map with a secret hiding spot. CURSED This game mode requires you to survive until 6 Am, with the addition of the cursed state.Each hour, ethereal lights will spawn in the map in specifical positions.These orbs will decrease the cursed bar, and every hour the effect disappears. If the bar reaches 100%,you will start losing 5hp per second, and when you get to 0hp you instantly die. Maps with this game mode are: -Sewers -The Guest House -Parking Lot -Bedroom -Rooftops -Port Pirates,a map inspired by A Pirate's Tale, which has a clock tower and a small town. OTHER GAMEMODES There are some maps which are the only ones to have a specific game mode. REFUEL THE ROCKET The map is outpost, which is a base in a winter themed plain. You need to collect 15 fuel cans, the refuel one of the two rockets and escape; COMPLETE THE ALTAR The map is Dungeon, which is a maze made out of prison cells. This game mode is very similar to Craft the master key, the only exception being that inside chests there are crystals. REPAIR THE POWER RELAYS The map is Tantive, a tech themed maze. The game mode is basically repair the generators. FIND THE PAGES The map is Forest, a really big map with some trucks. You will need to find 8 pages, then find an exit and escape. BOSSFIGHT Bossfight is a separate game which needs 36 people to start. You will have everything unlocked. One person is chosen randomly to play as the Boss (Nightfall Rachjumper) and 5 people will play as the hero. The time passes very slowly, so you need to survive longer. When it's 2AM,you will be given an orb to defeat the slasher by standing near him. Unlike Defeat the Slasher, the Boss will NOT regain health by killing people. The maps which have this game mode are: -Dungeon -Campsite -Shipyard -Nightfall -Graveyard WEATHERS Weather is an addition the the map.These are Rain, Snow, Calm, Clear, Noir. 3 of those where deleted for unkown reasons. These are Fog, Solar Eclipse and Blood Moon. Solar Eclipse gave double xp, while Blood Moon gave triple xp. However, there is a method to get triple xp:In the map Nightfall, if both the hero and slasher are using a slasher/hero with a Nightfall skin, an event called 'Nightfall' will activate and there will be triple xp. Heroes Heroes are the ones who help survivor win the game. One person per match will be chosen to be the hero. Every hero has a different power to help their selves of survivors, and they all have skins to modify their stats. There are 14 different heroes: -Police Officer The Police Officer has a shotgun, which can blind the slasher and prevent him from attacking for a small duration. It only has 10 shots -Mage The Mage can create two portals, a blue one and a black one. The black one will teleport to the blue one. If the hero tries to place another portal, they will both disappear. -Linebacker Linebacker can sprint in a direction and occasionally blind the slasher if he makes contact with him. -Plague Doctor The Plague Doctor has 3 charges. Each one revives downed survivors to max health. You can revive multiple survivors at once with one charge. It has a passive healing aura. -Guardian Guardian is the strongest hero until someone dies. That's because he has 250hp and stamina and 16 walk speed.Everytime a survivor dies, he becomes weaker, his hp and stamina decrease by 25.He can also blind the slasher, but getting weaker will increase the cool down. He has a passive healing aura. -Sentinel Sentinel is the latest hero released. He has a shield which protects him for attacks until it gets destroyed. He can make appear a wall which can't be passed by the slasher, but survivors can. -Shinobi Shinobi can use a smoke bomb to disorient the slasher and it will make survivors inside the range invisible to the slasher for a certain period of time. -Firefighter Firefighter can put down a fire hydrant which will push away the slasher. -Winter Knight Winter Knight can push the slasher away with a sword. Every hit will restore a part of his hp, making him a great meatshield. -Time Shifter Time Shifter can stop time, blocking the slasher and the timer. The slasher can't attack during the power. -Riot Swat Riot Swat has a shield to decrease the slasher's damage. He can also blind him and push him away with his baton. -Detective Detective can see the aura of the slasher. Survivors will see it too when the power is used. Also Detective can always see other survivors' aura. -Explorer Explorer can put down alarms which will trigger when the slasher passes near it. -Heroic Rachjumper Heroic Rachjumper is obtainable by reaching rank 100,so he can't be purchased like most heroes.He can throw singularity balls which heal both himself and survivors. He can also throw a singularity black hole which will stop the slasher. Best skins for each hero You probably know that there are skins for every hero, everyone changes the hero stats. So here are what I think are the best ones: -Police Officer,Female Rarity:Ultra Rare Changes: Health:150 -> 200 Walk speed:15 -> 14 Power Cooldown: 5 -> 10 Power Duration: 3 -> 6 Really good skin, which has big range with really long stun time, also the more health can be useful for being a meatshield; -Mage,Nightfall Rarity:Rare Changes: Health: 150 -> 200 Stamina: 150 -> 100 Balanced hero, where he can be a shield and assure that survivors will pass the portal before him; -Linebacker,Default Rarity:Common The default one is better than Jock and Nightfall skins, it's more balanced with health/stamina. -Plague Doctor,Default Rarity:Common As always, it doesn't change much with Nightfall or Omen. Some people prefer Nightfall to juke the slasher, with his fast walk speed and big power range. -Guardian,every skin Rarity:Common,Uncommon,Rare,Ultra Rare,Legendary,Exclusive Every skin for the guardian does not change his stats. -Sentinel,Shepherd Rarity:Rare Changes: Stamina:100 -> 50 Walk Speed:14 -> 15 Power Cooldown:60 -> 90 Power Duration:10 -> 20 Very good skin, with his fast walk speed and long power duration be can easily outrun the slasher. -Shinobi,Nightfall Rarity:Rare Changes: Health:76 -> 100 Stamina:100 -> 50 Power Cooldown:60 -> 120 Power Duration:10 -> 20 Most people prefer Shadow, but I think Nightfall is better because you can endure more hits in case the slasher's attacks randomly and hits.Also 20 seconds of power can help in critical situations, so don't waste it. -Firefighter,Default Rarity:Common Before the nerf, Nightfall was obviously the best skin because his power lasted for 20 seconds, but now it lasts 10 so the default skin is better. -Time Shifter,Nightfall Rarity:Rare Changes: Stamina:150 -> 100 Power Cooldown:90 -> 180 Power Duration:10 -> 20 Probably the most toxic hero, in Defeat the slasher it's a guaranteed win.20 seconds of freedom without the slasher are a lot. -Riot Swat, every skin Rarity:Common,Rare,Ultra Rare,Exclusive Like Guardian, every skin has the same stats. -Detective,Noir Rarity:Ultra Rare Changes: Health:100 -> 200 Stamina:200 -> 100 Power Cooldown:45 -> 30 Power Duration:15 -> 10 I think Noir is better than nightfall because you don't need to see the slasher for a long period of time,but you need to see it in different times when he changes place every time, like to check if he's camping and stuff like that. -Explorer,Nightfall Rarity:Rare Changes: Health:150 -> 200 Stamina:100 -> 50 Power Cooldown:20 -> 30 Power Range:30 -> 40 Heroic Rachjumper,Singularity Rarity:Exclusive Changes: Health:150 -> 200 Stamina:150 -> 100 Walk Speed:15 -> 14 Power Duration:3 -> 6 Power Range:35m -> 40m This skin is available at rank 500.It is very good to outrun slashers and heal teammates. Slashers As the slasher, your main objective is to kill every survivor before 6 AM. Every Slasher has his power. Here's the list: -The Murderer The Murderer can enter in a rage which will speed him up. -The Nightmare The Nightmare can take people to the world realm, which Is a house. If survivors get downed there, they will instantly die. -Miers Miers can silence his heartbeat and increase his chance of critical hits. -Alien Alien can sprint and infect survivors with acid which will decrease their health.He has heat vision. -The Hunter The Hunter can become invisible at any time. Everytimw he attacks, he becomes visible.He has heat vision. -Ghoul Ghoul can become invisible for a short period of time. He can attack when invisible. -Grim Reaper Grim Reaper obtains a soul every time a survivor dies.If he has at least one soul,his power will decrease all survivor's max health and the soul will disappear. -Jack Jack can silence his heartbeat and increase the chance for a critical hit. -Exterminator Exterminator can see everyone's aura for a short time. -Krasue Krasue will see everyone's aura for a short time. -Enenra Enenra can sprint up and increase it's speed attack. His taunt makes lamps flicker. -Juon Juon can sprint up.The closer she is to a survivor, the faster she attacks. -Fallen Fällen can put a clone.If a survivor comes in contact with the clone,Fallen will be notified and he will be able to teleport to his clone. -Headless Chef Headless Chef can block survivors from running for a short time. -The Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander can block survivors for a short duration. -The Supreme Emperor The Supreme emperor moves fast.When he activates his power, he will emit a shock range which will passively damage nearby survivors, but he'll move slower -Chainiac He moves fast.When he activates his ability,he will use his chainsaw and attack survivors, but he'll move slower. -Arachne Arachne can summon a cobweb which blocks survivors. -Vampire Vampire can transform into a bat and move faster.He emits a harming passive aura. -Scarecrow Scarecrow can summon crows which will passively damage and slow down survivors. -Zombie Zombie can sprint up and deal a damaging bite to anyone he comes in contact. -Werewolf He's the same as Zombie -The Grey man The Grey man is always invisible. When he uses his ability, he will stop moving and damage everyone in his power range. -Night:Vitiated Night:Vitiated can teleport to the nearest survivor and damage him.It's obtainable by getting all the endgame awards. -Project 0011-Nightfall Project 0011:Nightfall can sprint into a direction and impale anyone who comes in contact with him,downing him immediately.It was obtainable by winning a game called "Deluge Mountain" but now the place is closed and the slasher is unobtainable. -Rachjumper Rachjumper throws singularity balls to harm survivors. He can throw a black hole which will attract every survivor near it. If attacked by a singularity ball, it will explode, harming survivors who were struck in the black hole.It is obtainable by reaching rank 250. Gears Every survivor can defend himself with gears, which can be bought in the shop. Here's the list: -Defib It will automatically revive with max hp every survivor in it's range. -Spy Drone It will reveal the slasher's aura when inside the gear's range. -Medical Drone It will heal 50hp to the target or it will revive the target with 25hp.It has a passive healing aura. -Shock Field It will block the slasher for 5 seconds -Jetpack It will boost you in one direction.It also removes the stamina loss when jumping and you will fall slower. -First Aid It will heal one target in it's range until it's over -Stim When used,it will remove the stamina loss for some time. -Beat Traps It will place down a bear trap that will block the slasher if he steps on it. -Bubble Shield It will activate a shield that will prevent any damage until it deactivates.If it's active, you will not be able to do objectives. -Baseball Bat It will stun the slasher if it's in the range. -Camera It will blind the slasher if in the range. -Metal Chair It will push the slasher, granting extra health -Night Vision Googles It will enable night vision -Tracer Googles It will tell you the direction of the hero, the slasher and the other survivors.